Yukari Nozomine
'Yukari Nozomine '(望実音ゆかり, Nozomine Yukari) is a fanmade character of the Anime "durarara!". She is known to be a middle schooler. Appearance She has a long, black hair that ends to her chest. She als have a chocolate-brown eyes. Her skin is very pale and soft. Her body is also very slim. She also seen with a dark purple bow at the back of her head and a dark purple scarf. Like Otome, she is known to be "Men's Lady" because she is very popular, especially for males. Her looks is considered "moe" by Izaya and Shizuo. Personality Initially, Yukari is portrayed as a polite, lazy, and very mature girl who always got "lucky". She is Free-spirited, wise, and outgoing girl. She can be friendly to someone new. And she doesn't gets angry easily. She has a great sense of humor and very good with the boys. She is also known to be a vegetarian. She is also very sensitive. She is very soft-spoken and always talks slowly and walks slow at the most of the time. But she runs very fast. She always talks in low volume. Her Tomoboyish, Easy-going, Patient, And Athletic personality can get boys attracted. Because of this, Most girls in her school are envy of her and she is very popular at school. She is very forgiving. She always got good grades even she likes to slack off at home and be lazy sometimes. She stated herself as a "not-so diligent" girl. Her personality is considered "Angelic" by most of her female-friends. She always ends her sentence with "Ageru" (あげる, lit. Bring, Raising, and Increasing). On the other side, she always wears a blank expression with half closed eyes, giving away little emotion. She could be only seen smiling. Yukari is very strong like Shizuo because she ever said to Shizuo that she wants to be like Shizuo one day. And she knowns to be high sensed girl, for example that she has a good sense of directions and her can "detect" something that will came closer to her. Like Ruri Hijiribe, she is a popular celebrity. Trivia * 1) Her age has stated to be 13 years old. * 2) Her birthday is 28th of July 2002. * 3) She is an 8th grader. * 4) She loves Anime and loves to play MMORPG games. * 5) She always nicknamed "Anego" or "onee-sama" by the juniors, "Imouto" by the seniors, and "Shimai" , "Yukarin/Karin", or "Ojou sama" by her friends and classmates. * 6) She has a big brother that is known to be a member of the 'Dollars' group. And Yukari knows that. * 7) Her parents has a lot of work outside of Japan, so they rarely go back home unless holidays. * 8) She's bad at math, she always doing it wrongly and randomly no matter she tried, but always got 83 for the result. * 9) She's very close to Rei Inaba, she always calls him by his last name rather than his first name.